


anguish

by Imoier



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoier/pseuds/Imoier
Summary: Canna's body is failing, Agrippa can do nothing but watch the decay day to day
Relationships: OC - Relationship, agrippa lux, canna lux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	anguish

x  
Lux; lat. light;  
Two flames bring upon a brighter night.  
x

He could do nothing. Nothing at all.  
When Canna started to pale over, gums white, skin ashy and energy depleted for days on end, all they said is; ''Iron is lacking, it is normal''.  
When she started to fall over and stumble a bit, they dismissed it as clumsiness. The sickness and nosebleeds were hidden, the smell of blood and vomit remained. And both the bones and the dark circles under those sunken brown eyes said all the secrets that were trying to be hidden.  
Day on day, night on night; months slipping through his fingers and her skin colder, body weaker. Even in her other form she was looking depleted, coat rugged, muscles thinning and fat non existent. At first Agrippa tried so hard to lure the twin into eating more meat and taking the damn pills and some more rest (just at least half an hour more), but the sweet hue of ill just grew. Oh, the cruelty, if only he appeased to the Gods more, if only he knew on time, if only this, if only that- nothing could save her even then though. There is no saving her, her, whose flesh was spoiled from the start. Game of their lives was rigged to a heartbeat by lines of internal coding. Cells corrupted and only obedient to the natural order of the written word of life. Born at the same moment, shared every breath together, back-to-back in joy and pain, but not at the end. She sadly got the shorter end of the genetic stick and was bound to decay into nothing, while her sibling should continue in this world. He didn't want to continue though, what is the point of it anyway? The job, the lovers, the life, his glorious bloodline and blue-blood pedigree, the whole dying planet couldn't compensate for his sister.  
Due to work, he couldn't notice the changes up-close, until with every visit from some godforsaken exotic place she was more corpse like. She would try to mask it, but he knew. He could smell death, it lingered on her, sticky miasma of internal rot. Like overwhelming smell of lilies, boiling sugar of vintage candy mass and a feverish sweat at once. He couldn't leave her side ever again, even though the clammy, sticky fingers enveloped him every time he had to go to her bedroom and suffocated him. The pain suffocated him more.  
She knew how much he was in despair, and he know how much she was hurting. The pale skin would bruise on a whisper, like petals of a poppy being bruised by wind, she would hold his gaze so strongly, as if to eat him. He would mourn her, as much as she mourned him. The things he offered is; comfort and love, that she, of course gave right back. Because Canna knew that he will not get something like that ever again. Two have been inseparable, bound by almost telepathic minds, since the very start to the very end. Agrippa loomed over Canna as a burning sun, vigilant like a sparrowhawk and loving as a humble worshiper fasting at the shrine of the Lord just so he doesn't miss a second he couldn't get back. Every breath lost away was time wasted, for he would never see her again this way, with living eyes. Canna knew that he will always see her alive in him, in those identical lines of the face and the behaviour learned from each other and that it will hurt him more than any death could ever. Day to day, a hefty taunt to start his day and a jab to the heart with just a look in the mirror.  
Wait was taunting for both, time passed even when unchecked and left alone. He couldn't get enough of the sibling no matter what he did, nothing was to fill the void about to be. The realization of oncoming death hit him with force every time he would lay his head on her bony rib cage and hear the loopy heartbeat. Even laying down she was out of breath since the muscle atrophy stole away the grip of the pump, lungs only followed. Breathing was becoming quite a task and every opening of eyes is just to try to reassure the other she isn't gone yet.  
But alas, when the heart suddenly stilled one day, shamelessly in his presence, no matter what they've done could persuade it to give at least few pumps more. Silence of her raspy heaving and the lack of warmth drove him into a steady shock. Monitor in the room suddenly made itself known with the closing act of the heart, room flooded with strangers of medical profession, making her death a process and a fight. Fight in which she was meant to lose, but he had nothing to gain. To mourn her? Forever. His head silent, his Sun dead. Outside noise stilled for a moment, so he can just hear her laughter once more for himself and feel her presence in his mind for the last time. That kind of kinship to be never experienced again. Deafening silence forever.

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps a vent; or yet something more.  
maybe this is nothing at all


End file.
